


固体胶

by bhkcdsj



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhkcdsj/pseuds/bhkcdsj





	固体胶

卫生间。

上流社会的人从来不懂得寸土寸金，一个隔间容纳两个人绰绰有余。“你说这包是你送的是吗？”乔安低声说道，他万万没想到出来送个请柬也能遇上这个冤家，“对，不止这包。这包里所有的东西都是你送的。”他从中拿出一个小物件，“我现在就还给你。”

陈骁咬牙闷哼了一声。“疼......”他小声的说道。乔安随便扩张了几下，就把手上的固体胶往陈骁的后穴里插。平时小小的玩意这时候显得极有侵略性。

倒不是说陈骁吞不进那玩意，只是固体胶的边缘并不平滑，这样直接进去是真的疼。

“这有什么？你以前在外面吃的鸡巴哪个不比这个粗？”乔安暗自叹气。这家伙装可怜的功夫一点没退，可是偏生他就看不得陈骁的这副样子。所以当年才会一次又一次地选择容忍。好不容易狠下心来断绝关系，却没想到现在看到依旧会心软。

“乔安，我错了，我想你了......不要固体胶好不好，你来操我......”陈骁泪珠子都掉下来了，他是真心想要挽回乔安的。矜贵的小公子低下了骄傲的头颅，一心只想讨好身后的男人。“口袋里，有，有安全套......乔安，你进来好不好......”

“啪——”清脆的响声回荡在小小的隔间里。乔安一巴掌打上了陈骁的屁股，“你带着这玩意，是准备随时挨操是吧？贱货！”乔安心头烧起一股火。他拿出了安全套，将刚才拿着的固体胶裹了起来。

“我满足你！”

虽然没有刚才那般疼，但薄薄的一层塑胶膜并不能改变固体胶的形状。没有任何弧度的东西，插进去还是让陈骁无法适应。他哼哼了几声，又想哭求，却被乔安打断。

“给我好好含住，晚上等我检查。不然，以后就别来找我。”乔安撂下这话，简单整理了一下自己的衣服走出了隔间。

陈骁忍着不适穿上了裤子，走出去却看见乔安已经踏进了电梯。

“乔安，我难受......”金丝雀儿拦住了即将关上的电梯，他眼眶泛红，声音哽咽。乔安挥开了陈骁的手。

“忍着”。


End file.
